Of Happy Endings
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: Everyone around them had their happy endings. Now it was their turn. A crazy day at a mall might just make it happen. Kutau! -Oneshot-


Hello :P This is for **Xuan Rui Lovesfoodandhugs** (on facebook) ( balabalanceh on fanfiction) and **Marci Byrd** (on facebook). They have requested on one of anime and manga pages for a Shugo Chara! Fic. If you have time, check out the page!

Anime & Manga Lovers: A.

This is a Kutau fic, with mentions of Amuto, NagiRima, and Kairi/Yaya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

_Tch. Annoying brat. _

The thought repeated itself over and over again in Hoshina Utau's head. She became unaware of her surroundings.

"-tau! UTAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU!"

Utau jumped a metre that day. (New record! BANZAI!)

She looked at her assaulter, surprised to see none other than Souma Kukai standing in front of her. He held his hand at her face, his mouth stretched out into a wide grin.

"What are you doing, spacing out at a place like this?" he asked casually, a grin still plastered on his face.

They were located in the middle of a gigantic shopping mall, where Utau decided to rest a few minutes ago.

"N-nothing." She answered hastily. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she looked away.

Kukai chuckled. Utau was probably the biggest tsundere he has ever known.

He poked her cheek with his index finger.

"Uwahhh! So cute!" he laughed lightly and Utau turned a deeper shade of red.

"Kukai…" Utau was trembling, her fists were clenched as well as her teeth, a vein popped and Kukai so his life flash before his eyes.

"Maa…maa..Utau! I was joking, don't kill me….?" His voice changed into a whimper, and Utau heard the question mark in his voice. She lowered her fist and let out a sigh.

"UTAU?! KUKAI?! I never expected you guys to be here, let alone together!"

Kukai and Utau whipped their heads towards the direction which the voice was heard.

Amu was walking towards them, Ikuto (of course) by her side.

"Ah! Ikuto!" Utau's eyes seemed to shine of happiness before she launched herself at him.

Kukai's every present smile faltered but didn't slip off.

He walked towards Amu.

"Here on a date?" he asked, gesturing to Ikuto.

Amu turned a shade tomatoes would be proud of.

"W-Wha-What are you talking about?" she managed to stutter out.

Kukai let out a laugh.

Utau, who had latched herself onto Ikuto to see Kukai talking to Amu. Her heart pretty much stopped when Kukai let out a hearty laugh. A flash of . why would she care about the brat anyway? Ikuto was right in front of her! But she couldn't help but look at Kukai, who seemed to be talking to Amu excitedly. She stole glances and peeked whenever she had the chance.

"Utau… you're heavy." Ikuto's voice drawled out from underneath her. She snapped out of her "hide and seek (peek)" game.

"Ah! Sorry!" she turned pink and got off quickly. "I was just so happy to see you!" she added with a smile.

Ikuto nudged her.

"Date with the jack?" he asked, smirking.

"N-n-n-NO!" she denied every single one of his claims, her face turning a deeper shade with each question.

Kukai walked over and placed a hand on Utau's forehead.

"Are you alright? You're so red!" Worry was evident in Kukai's voice.

"I-I'm fine!" she shouted, turning yet another shade deeper (how far can she go?) and pushing him away. The close contact made her heart flip over.

"We came here with Nagihiko and Rima, but we kinda got separated…" Amu cut in, looking a bit sheepish.

"AMU-CHIIIIII!" a shrill voice filled the air, as a familiar orange head made it's way towards the group, dragging what seemed to be Sanjou Kairi behind her. She excitedly started bouncing. Before she seemed to realise something and stopped bouncing. The smile she had on her face changed into an adorable pout.

"You guys were having a double date and you didn't invite me and Kairi?!" Kairi visibly blushed at the use of his first name.

"EH?! N-no! We're no DATING!" Amu shouted, exasperated. Utau blushed AGAIN, this time, a deep scarlet.

"Ah! Amu-chan!" Nagihiko appeared from around a corner, dragging out a seemingly tired Mashiro Rima. Their fingers were interlaced, which caused the other girls to blush at the bold action. (A/N: *sigh* amateurs)

That afternoon was spent with the whole group, minus Tadase. It was an afternoon of fights, arguments and laughter that drowned the place.

Evening rolled by, and everyone decided it was time to go home. Ikuto and Amu made their way to Amu's house, despite her arguments, Kairi was sending Yaya home, before heading to his house too, Nagihiko was bringing Rima to a "secret place" which he told everyone before, he was bringing her to see the cherry blossoms at night, which he hung fairy lights on, and as for Kukai and Utau? Well, they walked to the park that they were both oh so familiar with.

They sat on the swings and comfortable silence enveloped them.

It all came too much as a surprise.

A moment ago, they were both sitting on their respective swings, a grin on Kukai's face and a smile on Utau's.

The next, he was leaning close up to her, so close she could feel his breath on her lips. He looked at her through his eyes. Yet, his emerald eyes were so clear and straight forward, it made her look away. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and turned her face to face his. He leaned in and gave her a small peck.

The blood rushed to her face. He smiled at her reaction.

"You're so adorable~" he commented, before he gave her another light kiss on her forehead.

"Sh-Shut up." She said, but there was no sign of resignation.

Kukai's ringtone filled the air, and he picked it up.

After he hung up, he looked at Utau and simply said "I gotta go." Before he placed yet another kiss on her lips and started walking towards the direction of his house.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around. Utau tip-toed and landed a small butterfly kiss on his cheek.

The blood rushed to Kukai's head and he turned a shade of red. He turned around, a light blush on his face, but with a smile, he hugged her and whispered a goodbye before taking his leave.

Neither of them could sleep that night. that was, after all, the happy ending to their fairy tale.

* * *

I hope that was good…? Please review!


End file.
